


Just a Date 2

by Merula31



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, Lime, M/M, Relena Bashing, Yaoi, a cunning plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merula31/pseuds/Merula31
Summary: sequel to 'Just a Date'





	Just a Date 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. With Merula's permission, I began manually importing her works to the AO3 as part of an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017.

It was Friday again. This time Duo was the one still at his computer, fingers moving over the keys rapidly. A soft laugh made him look up. Heero was standing in the doorway.  
  
"What did you say to me last week? It's Friday, it's almost five o'clock, isn't it time to shut that thing down?" Heero smiled.   
  
"I'm almost done." Duo's fingers flew a bit faster. "I promised Une that I'd finish this..." His fingers slowed down and he hit a few final keys with unconcealed delight. "Finished. Emailed..." He shut down the computer and turned to the man standing in the doorway. "What can I do for you?"   
  
"I was hoping for a repeat of last Friday," Heero smiled wider. "Without the numerous phone calls and screaming women of course."   
  
"Of course." Duo got to his feet and grabbed his jacket. "Have you heard from her?"  
  
"No." Heero laughed softly again as they walked down the hall. "It has been a Relena-free week."   
  
"She did seem to give up awfully easily," Duo punched the button for the elevator.   
  
"Well, with all the press following her around she's had to be very circumspect." The elevator bell dinged and they got in.   
  
"Is she going to resign?"   
  
"It looks like she might not have to. Dorothy is putting it down as a 'young girl's first love' kind of thing and there is a swelling of sympathy for her."   
  
"I bet Quatre's not happy."   
  
"On the contrary, he's pleased. The 'young foolish girl' thing is still not really great when you think about it. He said a lot of the older politicians have been questioning Relena's judgment on quite a few things." Heero shrugged. "Unless she does something really stupid though, she'll be able to hold on to her post."   
  
"I'll be the first to admit that Relena did what was needed after the war," Duo said as they got out of the library and crossed the Preventers lobby. "But now? She's only concerned with her own agenda, not the world nations."   
  
"I know it." They signed out, and headed out to the parking lot. Duo's car had actually been salvageable, but the mechanics threatened to hurt him if he ever used it as a roadblock again.  
  
"Okay, Heero, so what's the plan?" Duo asked as they headed out to the parking lot. "Same thing? Dinner and a movie?"   
  
"You forgot the dancing part of the evening," Heero smirked. Duo shook his head.   
  
"Oh no. I was actually hoping we could sneak a few in- with or without the mattress. But I'd like to be fed first."   
  
"I'll go home, shower, change... hmm. I'll come to get you in an hour. Sound okay?"   
  
"Sounds great." Duo gave Heero a warm smile. "I'll see you in an hour."   
  
Heero was on his way home when he noticed something unusual. He pulled into his apartment complex, parked his car and walked to his apartment, all the while keeping an eye on that unusual something.   
  
Relena. In a non-pink, dark-colored car. Tailing him. Apparently she hadn't given up.   
  
He groaned to himself as he climbed the steps to his apartment. He didn't think she'd be stupid enough to come and knock on his door, but she was obviously planning on tailing him for the evening. And if that was the case... he needed to call Duo.   
  
He could see Relena's car, herself a tiny crunched up bundle in the front seat, trying to look inconspicuous, from his front window.   
  
"Maxwell," Duo answered cheerily on the second ring.   
  
"Relena followed me home."   
  
"What?!" He heard Duo sigh. "I wish I could say I was surprised by this..."   
  
"She's out in my parking lot in a dark car trying to look inconspicuous. I think she's planning on tailing me tonight." There was silence on Duo's end for a moment.   
  
"She's hoping to see who you're dating." Duo concluded.   
  
"I hope that's what it is. I'm going to try and lose her, so I wanted to let you know I'll be late."   
  
"No. Let me call Quatre first." Duo's voice hinted at mayhem. "I'll call you back soon."   
  
Heero hung up the phone and waited. He paced back and forth in his living room for a moment wondering if he shouldn't just go outside and tell Relena to leave him alone.   
  
Yeah, that had worked oh so well in the past.   
  
Not.   
  
His phone rang and he scooped it up immediately.   
  
"Yuy."   
  
"It's me," said Quatre, sounding downright gleeful. "I have a plan to help you get rid of your stalker. If you're willing...?" Heero grinned.   
  
"What do you need me to do?"   
  
"You're going to meet Duo at a restaurant in about an hour. Trowa is going to drop him off. All you have to do is make sure Relena's following you on your way there, and have a nice dinner."  
  
"That's it?" Heero blinked. There had to be more to it than that.   
  
"That's plenty. You'll see. Oh- and look happy to see Duo. Give him a kiss. More than one. Be affectionate. Public displays and all that. Then take him back to your apartment. I'll call you after that."   
  
That didn't sound hard, though Heero wondered what Relena's reaction to some PDAs was going to be.   
  
"All right," Heero agreed. He'd just have to trust that Quatre knew what he was doing. Quatre rattled off an address and Heero agreed to be there in an hour.   
  
He showered and got dressed, all the while trying to figure out Quatre's plan.   
  
As he got into his car he ignored his stalker who was hunching way down behind her wheel, making herself look even more conspicuous.   
  
Heero drove slowly, making sure that Relena couldn't lose him in the traffic.   
  
He noticed Wufei's car in the parking lot of the restaurant and grinned inwardly. Whatever it was, he had backup if needed.   
  
Once inside, he didn't see Wufei, but the hostess told him that a table had been reserved for him. He followed her to the empty table, and told her that he'd prefer to wait until his date joined him to order a drink.   
  
Heero bent over the menu and tried to hide a scowl when Relena walked past his table, escorted by the hostess. She had at least tried to disguise herself. She was wearing a dark-colored dress and a black wig. They didn't suit her at all, Heero decided.  
  
Relena followed the hostess to a table in the corner carefully not looking at Heero in his booth. She sat down and was a bit disappointed with the view. She could see Heero, but if his date sat down opposite him she'd be blocked by a plant and Relena wouldn't be able to get a good look at her. Not that it mattered; the girl wasn't there anyway. Maybe the hussy was going to stand Heero up and then she could step in... She sighed to herself happily.   
  
Heero's eyes moved over a smiling Relena and back towards the entrance to the dining room. Where was Duo? If he was much later, who knew what the girl would do? She looked way too happy for Heero's comfort.   
  
The hostess walked into the dining room, escorting someone in, and Heero was disappointed to see that it was a woman behind her. A beautiful woman with a nice figure and gorgeous chestnut hair pulled up in an elegant twist. She was wearing a dark purple high-collared Chinese-style tunic dress that hugged her curves. A flash of stocking leg showed through a slit up the side of the dress. Very elegant, Heero decided and then he blinked.   
  
They were closer now and he could see the woman's face clearly. She was simply made up, her makeup accenting her beauty, especially her large purple eyes.   
  
No- it couldn't... The girl caught his eye and winked at him, mouth curving in a mischievous smile.   
  
It was!   
  
THIS was Quatre's plan?   
  
He got to his feet when his date arrived at the table and kissed Duo's cheek, his eyes still taking in his lover's new look. Duo returned the kiss before sliding into the opposite seat. Heero sat down again and the hostess handed Duo his menu.   
  
"I feel like an idiot," Duo muttered once the hostess had left.   
  
"You don't look like one." Heero leaned over the table and let his eyes slide over Duo again. "You look... disturbingly gorgeous."   
  
"Disturbingly?" Duo blinked at him and Heero noticed that his lashes were longer. Fake ones probably. Heero wondered how many of Quatre's sisters had helped Duo with his makeup.   
  
"Yes." Heero smiled. "I never thought that you looked in the least bit feminine, despite your hair, but it amazes me how beautiful you look like that."   
  
"You know what amazes me?" Duo smiled back, flushing. "That Wufei just happened to have a dress like this. With built in curves, no less." Duo looked down and sighed.   
  
"Don't ask him, as I'm sure we really don't want to know." Heero laughed as he turned his attention back to the menu. "Tell me what you want so I can order for you."   
  
"Getting off on the masculine role, Yuy?" Duo lifted an eyebrow at him.   
  
"No. I don't think you'd be comfortable using a falsetto."   
  
"Good point. I whispered to the hostess in that range and that alone hurt my throat." Duo smiled, then raised his menu up to partially block his face.   
  
Heero scanned the menu quickly and then put it back down. He then casually looked around the room, and nearly laughed. There were quite a few men eyeing his date, and Relena was hiding behind her menu.   
  
He was going to tease Duo about the attention, but then the waitress arrived.   
  
The waitress was at their table now, taking their orders. Heero was smiling at the waitress as he ordered and Relena had to sigh. He was so very handsome. But that hussy! You could tell just by looking at that dress that she was a woman of loose morals! Had she painted it on? Half the men in the room had followed her progress over to Heero! Exhibitionist! Why was Heero interested in someone like that?   
  
Heero handed the waitress their menus and she bustled away. Then he picked up Duo's hand and interlaced their fingers.   
  
"You know what the nicest part of this is?" He asked Duo with a smile.   
  
"I'm almost afraid to ask." The violet eyes twinkled back.   
  
"That we can do things like this," he lifted their entwined hands and kissed Duo's fingers, "with no one giving us a second look."   
  
"Well, except Relena," Duo pointed out, his fingers tightening on Heero's.   
  
"And all the guys that are checking you out now." Duo's eyes widened.   
  
"Please tell me you're kidding."   
  
"Nope. I think I have some competition."   
  
"Shove it Yuy." Duo blew a stray hair off of his forehead.   
  
"I think that's what they want to do."   
  
Duo raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not that kind of girl."   
  
Relena ordered her meal and watched as Heero and that hussy he was with ate theirs. It was hard for her not to go over there and slap that girl, but she knew she couldn't. Dorothy had been very adamant this week that Relena avoid Heero. Relena kept telling her that it was just a misunderstanding, but Dorothy had been firm. It had been hard getting away from Dorothy tonight, but she just had to see the girl Heero was dating. The girl he had thrown her over for. She hadn't gotten a good look at her face yet.   
  
She was disappointed though, when they stood up to leave. All she could see was the girl's back. Heero put his arm around his date's waist as they left the restaurant. Relena paid her bill hurriedly. Good, he'd take that girl back to her apartment and then go home himself. Then she'd go have a talk with that trollop about stealing other women's property!   
  
As Heero and Duo left the restaurant, Heero happened to glance into the bar area and saw two familiar faces.   
  
Wufei and Trowa were at a table by the door. Wufei winked at them as they walked past, and Trowa grinned. Trowa's hand tapped a small box on the table next to him. A camera.   
  
"Part of Quatre's plan?" said Duo to Heero with a smile.   
  
"I have no idea. He didn't tell me what it was."   
  
"Me either. Only that I had to dress up like this." Duo rolled his eyes. "And that Tro and Fei would be here if we needed them, but he didn't think we would."   
  
"Huh. Makes you wonder what he knows that we don't."   
  
"Everything." Duo laughed as they walked out to the car. "I can't wait to get to your apartment. My feet are killing me in these shoes."   
  
"Take them off in the car." Heero unlocked the doors and they slid into the car. Duo took the shoes off with a sound of relief.   
  
Heero reached over and touched his mouth to Duo's. "Thanks again for doing all this for me."   
  
"It's no problem Heero." Duo caught the back of his neck and gave Heero a deeper kiss. "You know I'd do anything for you. Even cross-dress apparently." That made Heero chuckle.   
  
Relena walked out of the restaurant, keeping an eye on Heero's car. He and the girl were inside, but she couldn't see them well in the dim light. She almost screamed when she saw the girl lean over and kiss Heero for a long moment. How dare she! Relena took a step towards Heero's car, but he was already backing out of his space. She hurried to her car.   
  
When they got to Heero's complex, Duo groaned when car stopped. "What?"   
  
"I have to put the damn shoes back on."   
  
"Go barefoot," Heero suggested.   
  
"No. Wufei told me he'd hurt me if I put a run in the stockings." Duo reached for the shoes.   
  
"I have an idea." Heero got out of the car and came around to the passenger side. He opened the door. "Grab your shoes," he told Duo. Then he bent down and lifted Duo out of the car.   
  
"Are you nuts, Yuy?"   
  
"It's not like you weigh so much, Duo. Relax." Heero closed the door with his foot and headed up the stairs, carrying Duo in his arms.   
  
"Now I really feel silly," Duo groaned.   
  
"Yes, but I'm having a good time," Heero laughed as he climbed the stairs. "When Quatre asks how our date went, I can tell him that I swept you off your feet." Duo groaned louder.   
  
"That's an old one, Heero."   
  
"I know it. Take my keys and open the door."   
  
Once they were inside the apartment, Heero put Duo down and locked the door. "Now what?"   
  
"I don't know. Quatre just said to go have dinner with you and then go back to your apartment."   
  
"Are you supposed to stay in the dress?"   
  
"I don't know." Duo frowned. "I hope not. This damn thing is uncomfortable."   
  
Heero reached out and pulled Duo close. "I'm sure it is, maybe we should call Quatre and ask?" He kissed Duo, letting his hand slide up the silk covered thigh and dip into the side slit of the skirt.   
  
"Or maybe we should just get to the dancing part of the evening?" Duo murmured as Heero's mouth moved over his chin towards his ear.  
  
"Don't tempt me," Heero's mouth returned to his, coaxing Duo's lips open, his hand sliding further up Duo's leg.   
  
Heero's cell phone rang.   
  
"You need to answer that," Duo managed.   
  
"I know, I know..." Heero barely remembered to check the ID box first.   
  
"Quatre?"   
  
"Of course. I hear that dinner went well."   
  
"It was nice. Now what?"   
  
"Just get comfortable." Quatre laughed. "Tell Duo it's safe to take off the dress now. If anyone shows up at your door, I want them to find Duo there as himself."   
  
"Got it."   
  
"Have fun." And Quatre hung up.   
  
"What did he say?"   
  
"You can take off the dress. We can get comfortable. Oh- and someone might knock on the door." Heero shrugged. "If you ask me, Quatre misses all that cloak and dagger stuff from the war..."   
  
Duo laughed. "I'm sure he does. Though you'd think the cooperate world would let him use those skills enough!" He lifted his hands up and reached backwards to unzip the dress. "I can't wait to get out of this damn thing."   
  
Heero walked over to the window to close the drapes. Duo joined him a moment later, red faced and frustrated. "Can you unzip me? I can't reach the damn thing. Why do women wear such impractical clothes?"   
  
"Men like them," Heero laughed and pulled the zipper down, kissing the exposed skin of Duo's neck as he did so.   
  
Duo turned in his embrace and claimed a real kiss. Heero let his fingers slide into Duo's hair, loosening the twist. The strands spilled around them.   
  
"Mm," Duo broke the kiss regretfully, wiping a smudge of lipstick off of Heero's mouth. "This makeup crap itches! I'll meet you in the bedroom?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Happily," Heero replied. Duo walked towards the bathroom, pulling off the dress and stockings as he went.   
  
Relena was down below in her car. She wondered why Heero had taken that girl back to his apartment. Had he forgotten something? He couldn't be...  
  
She saw him then, Heero was framed in the window above her. That girl joined him a moment later and to Relena's shock, Heero unzipped her dress and then ...   
  
No!!   
  
A few moments later, Heero was gone from the window and the light in his bedroom was on. The drapes were already closed in there, but Relena could guess what he was doing!   
  
"Hey Heero!" Duo called from the bathroom. "Can I borrow some sweats or something?"   
  
"Sure." Heero dug a set of sweatpants and a T-shirt out of his drawer and handed them to Duo before going to sit down on the bed.   
  
"Thanks." Duo came out a moment later, his hands busy rebraiding his hair. "Can we never do that again?"   
  
"Don't like to dress up?" Heero smirked from his place on the bed. Duo sat down beside him.   
  
"Did you like it?" Duo's eyebrow went up.   
  
"I told you- you were gorgeous," Heero tugged him down for a kiss. "But I like you better this way." He murmured against Duo's mouth.  
  
"Disturbingly gorgeous," Duo reminded him.   
  
"Only because I had never seen you like that before."   
  
"And you never will again." Duo smiled. "I like you Yuy, but I'm not doing that again. Ever. Next time you can be the girl."   
  
"Okay, and you can be the one with a stalker."   
  
Duo laughed. "Maybe the dress is the better deal..."   
  
A sudden noise made them both sit up.   
  
"That sounded like someone kicked the door." Duo rolled off the bed.   
  
The sound repeated itself.   
  
"I bet I know who that is!" Duo headed for the hallway, Heero a step behind. "What do we do?"   
  
"Answer the door?" Heero shrugged.   
  
A moment later he did, neatly avoiding Relena's foot as it swung towards him. She had apparently been aiming for the door.   
  
"Relena. What are you doing here?"   
  
"Where is she?"   
  
"Where is who?"   
  
"I saw her come up here Heero!"   
  
"Miss Peacecraft, if I may remind you..."   
  
"Don't you Miss Peacecraft me! All this time you kept acting like a perfect gentleman when really you've been some kind of Lothario!" Relena snarled. "I'll have your job for this! You will never..."   
  
Before she could finish her sentence, there was a flash of strobe lights from the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"As you can see gentlemen, as I claimed, Vice-Minister Peacecraft is still stalking and threatening Agent Yuy." Quatre's voice echoed up the stairwell.   
  
Relena turned and her face drained of color as the reporters began shouting questions up at her.   
  
Quatre waved merrily at Heero who grinned back at his friend. Then he made a shooing motion with his hand. Heero nodded and looked back at Relena, who was trying to pull herself together.   
  
"He's the bad one here! He's the one who was two-timing me with that girl!"   
  
"Ah, c'mon now!" One of the reporters called up. "We already called the restaurant! He wasn't there with a girl! His table was reserved under a Mr. Maxwell!"   
  
Relena's eyes widened more. Duo chose that moment to lean out the door beside Heero.   
  
"Really, Miss Peacecraft, Heero and I were having a working dinner. Preventer's business."   
  
Relena's eyes moved to Duo's braid and her mouth opened, but no sound came out.   
  
"Good night Relena." Heero smiled at her and shut the door.   
  
Duo leaned against the wall, wheezing.   
  
"Quatre is a devious bastard."   
  
"And now that our part is over with..." Heero lifted Duo up and over his shoulder. "We have some dance lessons to get to...  
  
+  
  
The next morning, Heero staggered out of bed to answer the door. He made sure to check the peephole first, just in case. What he saw made him blink.   
  
He opened the door and smiled at the people on the other side. "Isn't it kind of early for a visit?"   
  
"Not if we want to catch the 6 am news!" Quatre handed him a box of doughnuts as he walked in, headed for the couch.   
  
"Plus, we brought breakfast," Wufei added, his hands full of coffee cups.   
  
"So go wake up Duo and get him out here." Trowa joined the other three on the couch.   
  
"I'm up, I'm up," Duo appeared from the direction of the bedroom. "One of those coffees had better be for me."   
  
The other pilots situated themselves, sharing out the coffee and doughnuts as Quatre commandeered the remote control.   
  
"Here it is!" He grinned.   
  
"Relena Peacecraft, Vice-Foreign Minister, is taking a leave of absence from her job for health reasons." The announcer said perkily. "Her post will be covered by her assistant, Miss Catalonia, until the Vice-Minister is recovered enough to resume her duties."   
  
The announcer smiled wider. "At least that's the official statement. However this news station has discovered that there is more to the story than that..."   
  
The picture switched to a reporter standing outside a familiar looking restaurant.   
  
"Hey look Quatre! Free publicity!" Trowa teased.   
  
"You own the restaurant?" Duo looked at his friend.   
  
"Of course I do." Quatre smiled back. "Shh!"   
  
The reporter was talking to the hostess. "So, you say that Mr. Yuy came in with Mr. Maxwell?"   
  
"Well, actually, Mr. Yuy got there first. But yes, it was just the two gentlemen having dinner together."  
  
"That's all?" The reporter asked incredulously. "Ms. Peacecraft claims he was there with a woman."  
  
The hostess shrugged. "Mr. Yuy was there with Mr. Maxwell. I recognized them both since they are friends of my uncle, Quatre Winner."   
  
"She's your niece?"  
  
"Duo, everyone in that restaurant last night was related to me. By the way, some of my nephews want your number if you ever find yourself single again."   
  
"Shh!" Wufei hushed them.   
  
"After Mr. Yuy and Mr. Maxwell left the restaurant, Ms. Peacecraft followed Mr. Yuy home. If you remember, she had been in trouble earlier for threatening to close down the Preventers if he didn't have a relationship with her. In an earlier press conference this week, her assistant, Ms. Catalonia, had said that the Vice-Minister would not be approaching Mr. Yuy again. Apparently that was not the case."   
  
The picture jumped to the scene outside of Heero's door from the night before.   
  
"Do you think all this will finally make her give it up?" Duo asked as they watched Relena kick the door.   
  
"I spoke to Dorothy late last night." Quatre took a sip of his coffee and smiled. "She agrees with me that Relena has not been doing the best job as Vice-Minister. Dorothy has been covering for her the best she can, but now that Relena is getting some help, some of the problems the new government has been having will get cleared up."   
  
"And you can be left in peace," Wufei added.   
  
Duo tilted his head back and grinned at Heero. "So, next Friday night you think we could try this again? No phone calls from irate blondes, no stalkers? No having to dress in drag?"   
  
"Well, that means we're not invited," Trowa laughed as Quatre and Wufei tossed pillows at him.   
  
Heero leaned down and kissed Duo's temple. "It's a date."   
  
end


End file.
